An Unlikely Trio
by Simbahawk
Summary: A collection of oneshots and arks about three Pokemon orphans, where nothing is certain, predictable, or sometimes even explainable. T in case. Taking plot requests. Currently on hiatus.
1. Prologue pt 1

**A/N- Hello! I'm back in bussiness! This story is just random events that happen to Cyndan, and I'll do my best to keep them chronological. If I have a plot continue through multiple chapters, hopefully never more than ten, it'll be called an ark in the chapter box. As a side note, if you are waiting for the next chap in A New Fox, it may take a bit; FFN won't let me edit or preview it, and the chapter is already in the manager! OH NOES! Anyways, here is the prolouge and first chapter.**

Before it began, an unlikely trio of Pokemon journeying together under the moon and stars, always by the other's side, a small family dwelled in a humble den, one away from any human civilalizations, living quietly together in peace. A mother and a father together, united for the better part of seventeen years, rose their family of four. Many said they wouldn't work out, Kyasha and Vincent, but they had loved each other since the day they met, gazing at the brightest moon in all of Jotoh, one that hadn't been so bright for thirty-five years, as if Arceus himself cast his loving gaze across the spacious region.

Kyasha, a large Typhlosion, had sat on the sandy shores of the Lake of Rage, gazing at the moon as it slid gracefully over the pines in the distance. Nearby, an Arcanine, shunned because of his pack from his miniature stature, had been chasing a lone Lopunny as it hopped across the wooded path, a small trail of red drops soaking into the ground in its wake. Knowing it would mean certain death if it looked over its shoulder, if even for a moment, it ignored its pained leg and fled. Knowing it was on the verge of collapsing, the Arcanine, Vincent, loped faster, catching up to its prey. As he broke through the end of the dirt path and onto the sandy shore. Snapping the rabbit in its jaws, killing it instantly, the canine shook his head back and forth.

Kyasha, hearing the noise, left to see what was going on. On all fours, she peeked around a tree, spotting the famished Arcanine begining its meal. As Vincent looked up, blood on his maw, their eyes met. Moving aside, the large dog allowed Kyasha to join him in his meal. As they talked, without realizing it, both started to grow fond of the other. Only a day later, the unlikely pair realized their affection, and after declaring their feelings to one another, they united as mates, and left the region, venturing farther west and north, leaving the Jotoh area altogether.

In the first litter, they had four healthy pups. However, only one was a Cyndiquil, and the others were Growlithes. As mixed up as it was, the parents couldn't have cared less, even if they were Magikarp! As the young ones first opened their eyes, Kyasha named them, with some help from Vincent. Naming the Growlithe trio Marcus, Luke, and Jessica, they were stumped for a name for the Cyndiquil. Kyasha, wanting something gentle, wanted to name him Ash, for the beauty of the trees around the den. However, Vincent disapproved. Stating that a tree wasn't suitable for a name, even if Ash was related to fire, Vincent suggested Drako, explaining that his fiery attitude reflected the fierce name perfectly. Kyasha heartily said no, arguing that she wanted her son to have nothing to do with dragons, having had a not-so-great turnout when she challenged a wild Garchomp.

Arguing back and forth over which name was better, the temperature rising uncomfortably high, they were interrupted by the matter of the subject himself. Hearing the noise, he had woken up from his nap by his parents bickering. Not knowing that he was what they were arguing about, he tried to calm them down. However, his Pokemon vocal chords not fully developed, he could only squeak out one word, the only one he knew, which also happened to be the name of his species. "Cyndan! Cyn, cyn, quiiiillll! Cyndan!"

Both of the parents faces lit up joyfully. Scooping up their child by his scruff, Vincent hushed the baby asleep. Turning to his mate, he said, "It's the perfect name, isn't it? So simple, but...I just can't help but love it..." Muttering "Cyndan" to himself, his wife padded over and nuzzled her husband's muzzle. "Cyndan it is! Our little Cyndan!"

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

They all grew up into healthy children. Cyndan, although tiny compared to his siblings, happened to be braver than them, and the fiercest when it came to mock fighting, or even when out exploring. Already ahead of them in level, he finally reached level six, gaining the ability to unleash smoke screens from his internal fire within. However, the peace wouldn't last forever.

Only a few years old, the children sat at the entrance of the den, which was dug out by Vincent from under an oak tree. All of their eyes watched the rain and thunder from the warmth and dryness of the den, the inside protected from minor floods by a small lip around the threshhold. Marcus jumped back as a wave of thunder rolled by, sending everyone's fur on end, along with a jolt of weak static. "When will this storm let up; I want to plaaaaaay!" Jessica whined, pawing at the ground anxiously. Laying down, she rested her head on her paws and sighed.

"Yeah, didn't you say you would teach us how to survive on our own today, Dad?" Luke added.

Nodding his head, the napping Arcanine sighed. "Yes, I did, but neither me nor your mother could've predicted this storm, and seeing as fire types should never go out in a storm this harsh, you'll have to wait for tomorrow, or for when this storm lets up.

"Daaaaaaaad! That isn't fair!" Cyndan protested. "Something always happens, like a storm, or a herd of Stantler, or even that time when it got really windy! You always procrastinate!"

Opening an eye at the large word, he stared back at his squinting son. _He always could never see too far_. Chuckling to himself, he sat up and stretched, careful not to wake the dozing female next to him. "Where in the world did you hear that word, nevermind know what it means?" Vincent asked, changing the subject.

At this the young boy's face reddened. "I...uh...um...errr...okay! I admit it! I snuck out! I heard something outside yesterday, so I wen't to see what it was. There were these tall, blue things, that were kinda like you, only they stood on two legs, and they had spikes on their bodies. One of the short ones was being yelled at by the largest one there, and he said something like this!" Clearing his throat, the young mouse tried to make his voice as low as possible, only succeeding in making a fool of himself to his brothers and sister. "'You better stop procrastinating, or you are out of the pack!' And the short one said, 'I can't help it, I just never see any good reason to do it right away!' And they kept shouting at each other, until the short one cried and ran towards me, so I came back, hoping he didn't see me." Having his embarresment under control, the Cyndiquil shrugged, putting up a shell of indifference.

"Cyndan," his father began, sitting next to him. "How many times have we told you not to go out on your own? I know you really want to, and your instincts tell you to do things like that, but you can't do that! Me and your mother have these rules so you don't get hurt. What would you do if a trainer found you? They would do anything to catch you; it's not every day you see a wild Cyndiquil. And what if a Mightyena smelled you? It would stalk you, and then it would eat you, just like this!" Vincent ended, playfully licking the giggling ball of fur. Putting up a stern stare and face, he continued. "What would me and Mommy do if we lost you? Do you know how sad we would be if we found out we would never see you again, all because you got lost in the woods when you snuck out on your own?" A tear rolled down the side of Cyndan's face, and he sniffed. Trying to consol his upset son, he lied down next to him, and started grooming him. Cyndan warmed up. He loved it when his father did this, it was so enjoyable! Smiling, the young Cyndiquil started to nod off at the gentle rythem of the strokes.

When the others saw this, they immediately clambered on their father's back, asking him to do the same to them. All shouting at once, the young canines eagerly tried to act as loving and cute as possible, hoping to be the next one washed by their father.

"Settle down, now; you'll all get your turn!"

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Cyndan coughed, not knowing which way to turn. Trapped by his own nightmare, he was fleeing through the woods, trying to escape the persuit of a dark figure and a shadowy Mightyena. Struggling to keep away from the thrashing jaws, he also ran in a zigzag pattern, trying to dodge large spheres, each of which covered in small barbs and floating in a small bubble, all of which burst upon landing next to Cyndan, coating his already soaked chest and legs. Panting and hacking, the terrified mouse continued, hoping to reach his home, where his father would protect him. Wouldn't he?

Cyndan struggled to continue, the smokey forest seeming to turn on him, no longer his home. Coughing through the gray, hazy smoke, the Cyndiquil's legs slowed, hampered by some unseen force, as if he were running through water. Feeling jaws close around his neck, Cyndan screamed, his eyes opening from his horrible nightmare. Seeing the ground a few feet below him, he glanced upwards, seeing his father carrying him by his scruff.

Looking around, it seemed as if the smoke from his nightmare lingered. Feeling a lurch, Cyndan gasped as his father leapt out of the den, water splashing when his feet left the ground. Outside of his home, Cyndan realized the haze was still there, accompanied by fire devouring the trees around him, the grey ones now living up to their name of "ash". Looking back, the mouse cried out as the tree above the one home he knew colapsed, crushing the den and causing water to plume into the air.

Looking up at his father, bounding through the trees, he asked, "Daddy, what's happening, where is everyone?"

Not breaking stride, Vincent replied through his teeth. "Not now, son! We have to reach safety; Mommy and the others made it out ok, and they're waiting for us."

"Did Arceus get angry at me? Is that why the forest is on fire?"

Narrowing his eyes, the Arcanine glared at his son. "I said not now! I need to concentrate! Lightning stuck a tree, and the forest flooded with the rain. Now let me think!" Ending the conversation, Vincent stared straight ahead. "Wait...is that...an earthquake?"

Indeed, the forest had egun rumbling, most likely caused by an angry Golem, woken from its nap. The Arcanine's eyes grew wide, staring at the growing rift blocking their way out of the forest. _NO!_ Trying to skid to a halt from his quick speed, he tried to backpeddle, but gave up as they reached the rim of the large rip in the earth. "Hang on, son!" Tumbling over the edge, Vincent howled in anguish, keeping his son above him on the way down.

Not even half of a mile away, a mother stood alone with her three children, waiting for her husband. As the howl echoed through the forest, a tear rolled down Kyasha's cheek. "Kids...let's go." Beckoning her children, she dropped to all fours and sadly padded away.


	2. Prologue pt 2

**A/N- That HAS to be the longest chapter I've ever written, being almost 2k words ^^! If you're enjoying this, please review. I really like positive ones, and ones with CONSTRUCTIVE critisicm are great, too. However, flamers will have dog treats forcibly shoved down their throat. As for canines, MEOW MIX will substitute! MWA HAHA! Wow, I'm evil tonight. Anyways, Jess, Luke, and Marcus probably won't be seen later, same for Kyasha, but it's a huge MAYBE, so I won't make any promises, except that you won't see the pack again. Anyways, please R&R, even if you are anonymous.**

Vincent's howl echoed forcefully throughout the large ravine, echoing in Cyndan's ear slits. "DAD!" He yelled, trying to drown out his father's howl and the wind, but as it always happens, his voice wasn't strong enough at his age. "DAD, WHAT'S HAPPENING! I'M SCARED! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, FATHER!" In the poor child's eyes, the fall seemed to last a lifetime, his memory almost completely filled with what was happening. Even though the long fall lasted only six seconds, it seemed to long to be real in Cyndan's mind, making him think it was just another part of this unending nightmare.

Ripped from his thoughts, and landing on his father's body, which itself landed with a sickening crunch,Cyndan was winded, the fall leaving him in pain on top of the broken body of his father. Not one to give up, he tried to get up, at least raise his head. However, as he did so, pain rocketed through his body, causing a his eyes to tear. Shaking, he admitted defeat, letting a painless black envelop him, thirty feet beneath the ground.

Earlier, a pack of Lucario bounded through the burning forest, using their Aura Sight to see through the blackening smoke. On the outskirts of the pack, a mother held her son's hand, dashing at such a pace that the young Riolu was flying, his feet only occasionally touching the ground. "Whatever you do, Tucker, don't let go!" The female shouted over the crackeling trees and splashing water.

Tucker panted heavily, and his mother ended up dragging the tiny thing along. "Mommy, your hand is too wet, I can't hold on too much longer!" he told her, telepathically communicating, his own voice too regged to speak, and using everything it had to take in needed air, scratchy from the smoke.

"Just hold on, I can see the end of the forest!" She replied, grasping her son's paw tighter. Too absorbed with helping her son to safety, the Lucario failed to notice the ground rumbling under her feet, or the pack changing formation; the only thing that mattered was getting her only son to safety, everything else dulling around her.

She came to her senses as the pack leader, her mate, called the command to jump over the thin canyon forming in their path. With a gasp, the mother managed to jump not even half a second before they fell in, using her powerful legs to push off of the edge. In mid-jump, she collided with some tree branches jutting out from a tree that spanned the gaping rift, but easily managed to break through. However, the branches whipped back as she passed through, whacking her son and causing their paws to be ripped apart. Landing on the other side, she turned around as her son's momentum, even though slowed immensely by the tree branches, hit the wall of the ravine, leaving a small indent in the face of the rock eight feet below her, and fell down to the bottom, a small splash echoing upwards.

"TUCKER!" She desperately called, getting ready to jump down, if only to be with her child.

However, her mate had other ideas, and grasped her arm, agressively saying, "That lazy boy ain't goin' to be any use in the pack, and he probably would nay have, either, so let's get a move on, mah wee lass!"

Crying, the Lucario mother grabbed a necklace from around her neck and tossed it into the ravine, making a prayer to Arceus so Tucker would be able to climb the spirit trail to the Hell of Origin. Unbeknowest to her, the necklace, by some chance, landed directly on her son below.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Tucker managed to struggle to his feet, the pain in his young body nearly unbearable. Holding the back of his head, he sat up. Glancing at his body, he saw a necklace draped around his feet, the one his mother always wore. Seeing it was enough to reduce him to tears, all of the events rushing back to him.

As his fingers slipped from his mother's, he bore the brunt of the branches, slowing down and slamming into the far side of the maw. Luckily, his body hit a small deposit of clay, keeping his body safe from any broken bones. The fall down, lasting only a few seconds, must've been about twenty feet, a large fall, but nothing fatal seeing as he was already halfway down when he hit the wall. Bringing his sorrow under control, Tucker managed to stand up, albeit with shaking legs.

Looking around, the child looked to either side, trying to decide to head left or right. The only major difference was that to the right it was downhill, a much easier route, if the small creak meandering through the canyon had any say. Limping off, Tucker slowly traveled through the ravine, desperate for help.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Cyndan had to be alive, and dreaming, once again. His body was burning all throughout. Not one inch was spared. Groaning, Cyndan fluttered his eyes open, his eyes adjusting to the brightness. Or at least, they should have, if the Pokemon staring down into his face wasn't blocking the bright blue sky overhead.

"Are...are you awake, Vincent?" Cyndan bolted upright upon hearing those four words, clonking his head against the figure's. "OW!" they simoultaneously shouted. Rubbing his sore head, the Cyndiquil looked at the other Pokemon. _Is it just me, or is he that kid who was yelled at by that other one?_

Groaning, Cyndan managed a somewhat rude reply. "One, I'm Cyndan, not Vincent, and two, I feel okay, I'm not really in too much pain. Vincent is...was my father..." The young Cyndiquil started to cry a bit.

"Was?"

Sniffing, Cyndan pointed to the mound of fur they were sitting on.

The stranger, a Riolu, fell backwards, startled by the statement. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT! He was...YOUR FATHER! That's...how is that even possible, he looks nothing like you?"

Trying to put up his "shell of tough", as Cyndan called it, he stopped crying and sniffed. "So? He and my Mom loved eachother, and I even have brothers and a sister to prove it, even though they look more like him then my mom. The only way I look like him are these dark stripes on my back," he stated turning and pointing to his back to prove it. Indeed, there were about five stripes of somewhat darker fur, standing out against the pale blue.

"That's nice..." The Riolu was sitting up again, staring right through Cyndan, unnerving him.

"Umm...do I have something on my face?"

Shaking his head, the other replied, "Oh, no, sorry 'bout that." Looking down, he continued. "Um...what happened? Why is he sleeping?"

Sniffing again, Cyndan sobbed a few times. "I don't really know...except that fire was everywhere, along with this bad air and water. Then the ground started shaking, and we couldn't stop, and, and...*sniff* we hit the bottom...but I...don't think...he's sleeping...but with...Arceus, now..." His speech was wracked with sobs and sniffs.

Crawling over to him, the Riolu put his arms around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Do nay cry, everything's alrigh'." He said, his northern accent coming out a bit. "I lost my parents too, over yonder. I do nay think they fell as well, but I lost them all the same..." The Riolu sniffed as well. "How 'bout we stick together? You look a little young to know much 'bout living on your own, but I'll help ya'. We can be buds, always together and watching the other's back. How does that sound?"

His sniffing and sobbing slowing, the Cyndiquil answered, "Sure...but what's your name?"

"Tucker! With a capital 'T'!" He cheerily said, despite the circumstances.

"Nice to meet you, Tucker, but which way do we go?"

Looking back from the way he came, Tucker sighed. "It may be hard now, now it'll be easier to get out if we go uphill."

Nodding his head, Cyndan followed the Riolu as he leapt off Vincent. Giving his father one last hug, Cyndan left, hoping to find a way out of their prison.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

They had been padding along for a while, now. The hieght of the rift had steadily decreased, but the height was still well over eight feet, way too high for a couple of kids. "How much longer," Cyndan panted. "Till we reach the end?"

Looking over to his new companion, Tucker swallowed what little moisture he had left in his mouth, not wanting to drink out of the filthy brook they padded through. "I'm...not too sure...We may never reach the end; it may have started underground."

Glancing over, Cyndan replied, "Well, let's hope we do, we just have to keep a positive attitude!" He bounded forward, leaving a tired Riolu struggling behind him.

"Wait up!"

Turning around a small bend, Cyndan stopped and gulped. A large pile of rocks were stacked haphazardly against the end of the chasm, blocking any further movement. However...

"Cyndan! Wait up for me!" Turning around the bend, the Riolu crashed into Cyndan, knocking both of them off of their feet. "Oof!"

Looking up, they both gazed in awe, until understanding dawned on Cyndan's face. "C'mon, I have an idea! Follow me!" Finding hand- and foot-holds, the Cyndiquil climbed up each rock seperately, making sure no rocks would fall on the canine climbing below him. Grasping the edge and flluttering his legs, the tiny fire mouse pulled himself, gasping, onto land once more.

His ears pricked as he heard some noise, rumbling almost, below. Looking over, he saw Tucker, a leg caught under a rock. "Cyndan!" He gasped. "It...it hurts...AAAUUUGGHH!" He screamed, as the rock shifted, and he burst into tears. "Get...help...please...anyone, anything! Just please- AUGH! SHIT, THAT HURTS!"

Cyndan, not knowing what a swear was, nevermind what it meant or why it came out of a mouth of someone so young, merely nodded and ran off, leaving his anguished cries of his friend behind him.

Trying to pick up a scent, Cyndan swept his long nose back and forth, desperate for any scent, even...even...even...Cyndan shuddered as he picked up a scent, one he had grown up to fear, one that if picked up, to run, run as fast as possible back to the burrow; Mightyena, the most viscious of all of the predators, the only one to never give up on its prey and chase it until it died itself.

But there was another scent, most likely the prey, and a young one at that, small...and...almost similar to his sister's and mother's; female, maybe? It was quite amazing how much detail one could pick up from even an old and worn out scent, if one knew what to small for. It was one of the last things his father taught him before leaving. The scent was closer to his mother's than his father's, or even Tucker's, for that matter. He had seen a small group of Glameow and a Perugly to boot; that was alot closer, but not the same at all.

Shaking his fears, Cyndan ran off in persuit. After about fifteen minutes of chase, he could start to hear devilish growling coupled with wimpering; he was close! Breaking through a clearing, he spotted them; a Mightyena with a cornered pokemon, white and somewhat similar to the aforementioned felines. It looked like it stood on two legs, however, and she had a golden oval on her head, glittering in the sun. It was the only splash of color, besides her red eyes, against the white fur.

Acting on instinct, Cyndan launched a cloud of smoke at the canine, causing it to hack and sneeze. Tackling it onto its side, using a burst of adrenaline, he turned on his heels and nudged the sniffling cat along, pushing her and getting her to run.

"Follow me, I need your help and you need mine; if it tries to get us I'll use my smokescreen, now run! Hurry!"

Nodding, the female ran along with Cyndan, desperate for any help she could get.


	3. Prologue pt 3

**A/N- Yay, third part of the prolouge and I haven't uploaded anything yet! Anyways, I got the idea of the northern accent from Brian Jacques, an awesome auther (Redwall series). And if you're wondering where Tucker learned such a naughty word, well, take a look at his father. Not too great of one. Tucker origanally was Luke, but I was thinking it was too close to Lucario, and my sister was reading "Tuck Everlasting", so...it may change it back later on (The same goes for Jessica/Willow)! Please R&R!**

Cyndan and the feline ran, Cyndan lobbing balls of smoke if the persuing Mightyena got too close. Juking to the right, the Cyndiquil grabbed the stranger and pulled her into a small burrow under a tree as the wolf Pokemon was coughing.

"Shh! I think we'll be safe here, for the moment." Pressing his ear slit to the wall, he could hear the preadator's ragged gasps as it continued onward, it's nose not being able to pick up anything but smoke. "It's gone, for the time being. Let's go while we can."

As Cyndan led the cat out of the burrow and towards the ravine, he couldn't help but notice her staring admirably at him. His face turned a light shade of red. "Ummm...do you need something?" Was today National Staring Day, or something?

Shaking her head, she managed out a small, "Nope!" in response.

"I have a friend, he got his leg under a rock somehow, and he says he needs help, and that it really hurts; can you help him? It looked a little big..."

Nodding, the white Pokemon said, "Of course! I do owe you a huge favor for saving me." With Cyndan bobbing his head in acknowledgement, they raced onwards to rescue a distraught Riolu.

It was only about a half-mile to the ravine, but it felt like an eternity. Not knowing if Tucker was okay, or even alive for that matter, was seriously getting to him. "There! he panted, upon reaching the end of the rift. "He's down there!"

Looking down alongside the feline, he could see Tucker, still trapped below the rock. The rocks beneath him were stained scarlet, and his breathing was ragged. Cyndan wasn't sure if he was awake; the Riolu was thrashing, as if trapped in a nightmare.

"Oh, Arceus..." She breathed. Waggling her haunches, she leapt down next to Tucker. Sniffing his leg, she called, "He'll be okay for awhile, but he's in a fever. Here, help me push this rock." Landing beside her, Cyndan struggled to help her roll the rock, but it seemed to be causing the Riolu immense pain, as his eyes flew open and he screamed.

"AUGH! Cyndan...finally...I though-AAAUUUGGHH! Ow...please stop, that hurts..." he moaned.

"Sorry...wait, maybe this will work!" Backing up a few steps, Cyndan rammed the rock with his shoulder, using what he thought was tackle. "HIYAAAHHH!" Upon reaching the rock itself, he glowed a soft red, and the rock completely shattered.

Both of the other's gazed in complete awe. "How? What was that? That looked like a rock smash!"

Cyndan ignored them and kneeled next to Tucker. "Are you okay? That looks really bad..."

Clenching his fists and screwing his eyes, the young Riolu grunted. "I'll be okay, but it hurts really bad! I wish Mom was here...she always made me feel better..."

"It's okay, we'll help!" The feline piped in.

"I completely forgot!" Cyndan exclaimed. "I'm Cyndan, and he's Tucker; nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Willow, pleased to meet'cha! But let me look at that leg, my mother taught me a bit of healing before she was captured..." Sniffing at his leg again, she pointed to a small vine draped along a tree, shining leaves hanging from it. "Cyndan, fetch me one of those, and if you see any dock leaves, grab me some of those, as well." Looking around again, she spotted a small bush, one that had fallen in during the storm. Bounding over, she picked a bright, pink berry and leaped back to Tucker. "C'mon, eat this! It'll help; your leg is infected."

Grasping the small fruit in his shakey paw, he brought it to his mouth and slowly chewed, his face turning a lighter shade of blue, as no one had noticed it darkening, tinted with green. "Pecha...I think...loved these...leg feels...better aready..."he managed, his eyes drooping, trying to stay up. "Doesn't...hurt as bad...any...mo..." He trailed off, giving up to his fatigue.

"Cyndan!" Willow shouted. "Have you found those leaves, yet?" The white cat swished her tail as Cyndan poked his head over the rim and nodded; his mouth too full with leaves to speak. "Good, now come here and do this..."

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Tucker sat against a tree above the ravine, having been lifted up and carried out when he woke up. His leg, too painful and crooked to walk, had been covered with ivy leaves and crushed Pecha root, and then covered and tied with large dock leaves; all Pokemon were taught what dock was and how to use it at a young age in case of a medical emergancy.

About to nod off again, his ears twitched as he heard his friends arriving. "'Bout time ya showed up. We need to get going."

Willow and Cyndan padded over, both carrying a forked branch each. "It was all we could find, but it'll have to do," Willow stated.

Taking the branches, Tucker put them under his arms as makeshift crutches. "A little uncomfortable, but as you said, it'll have to do."

Nodding together, the unikely trio padded off into the woods, not knowing what was in store for them, or if they would ever see their families again. A Meowth and Cyndiquil holding paws and walking by the other's side, and a Riolu hobbling along in front, setting the pace, who knew what could happen?"

*...JAV...*

**A/N- And thus ends the Prolouge ark! A shorter chapter, but who cares. Anyways, here are the characters so far, who have names.**

**~The Unlikely Trio~**

**Cyndan- A Cyndiquil, son of the late Vincent and Kyasha. Met Willow in the woods, and Tucker in a ravine. O- Age 2**

**Tucker- A headstrong Riolu who is also the son of the Alphas in his pack. Met Willow and Cyndan in a ravine. O- Age 2**

**Willow- An albino Meowth, whose mother was caught by a trainer. Has limited medical knowledge. Saved by Cyndan from a Mightyena, and helped save Tucker from a rock in a ravine. O-+ Age 3**

***Trio's Family***

**Vincent- Arcanine. Cyndan's father. Mated to Kyasha. Died protecting Cyndan from a fall into a ravine. O- Age 34, now deceased.**

**Kyasha- Typhlosion. Cyndan's mother. Widowed to the late Vincent. Currently protecting Jessica, Luke, and Marcus. O-+ Age 31**

**Jessica, Luke, and Marcus- Growlithe triplets. Children of Kyasha and the late Vincent. O-+, O-, O- All Age 2.**

**Again, a little link below this wants to be clicked, even if you're an anonymous reader. So long, until I come up with more ideas, or if people submit their own ideas!**


End file.
